Les disciples du Tueur
by Romana in the Void
Summary: Fic participative Unknown Movies. Suite à la capture du Tueur une organisation se réveille. Leur but : sauver le cinéma, libérer leur mentor. Leurs armes : une folie sans limite !
1. Préface

Salutations à toutes et à tous !

Ça tombe bien, aujourd'hui est un jour spécial puisque notre chers Inthepanda a atteint les 100.000 abonnés ! *hourra et allégresse*

Ce n'était pas prévu (car non, je n'ai pas encore de don de prémonition désolée de vous apprendre ça si brusquement^^) mais cette fic est un petit cadeau pour cette étape importante de la part du fandom. (voui parce-qu'il y a peut-être de plus en plus de monde qui le suit ça n'empêche pas que nous soyons légèrement allumés)

Voici donc une fic participative sur l'univers d'Unknown Movies se déroulant dans un monde où le Tueur aurait été arrêté à la fin de l'épisode 11. Pourquoi ? Comment le Commissaire a-t'il pu réussir cet exploit ? Vous le saurez ce soir (parce-que j'aime torturer les lecteurs), ça et bien plus encore.

S'insurgeant contre cette ignominie nous nous sommes donc dressés contre le système judiciaire pour sauver celui qui incarne le vrai cinéma. Reniant notre vie, dévoilant notre visage en toute connaissance des risques ! Pour un seul homme. *musique épique*

Dans l'ordre, merci donc à Juste Phi et La Mandragore de Nantes, Mad Calypso et Elan du Lac , Kimisukiro ainsi que Lorinea pour leurs efforts dans cette juste cause ! Ce sont vraiment de belles personnes :3 (sous entendu : sadiques. Très.)

Et merci aussi à Era12 et Audréenala pour m'avoir poussée à vous demander de participer ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui n'ont pas eu le temps et qui restent tout aussi fans.

Bon, j'arrête là le sentimentalisme et bonne lecture !


	2. Les disciples

**.**

 **Disciples**

 **.**

Il faisait nuit noire quand une silhouette se glissa dans le Commissariat de Lyon ce soir là. Silencieuse, elle arpenta les couloirs, grimpa l'escalier et pénétra dans un bureau vitré. La chaise grinça quand elle s'assit et alluma l'ordinateur posé devant elle. La lueur bleutée de l'écran se reflétait sur deux verres, dissimulant les yeux de l'intrus qui accéda aux fichiers de la police en quelques clics.  
À ses côtés, un portable jetable où s'affichait un unique SMS d'un numéro inconnu.

 **\- Amusez-vous pour moi**

L'homme eut un sourire. Si leur plan marchait - et il allait marcher, il n'avait aucun doute - tous les risques pris ne seraient rien face à la chute de celui qui devait se réjouir de les avoir eus. Comme si ça avait été envisageable une seule seconde !

Jetant un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre, l'intrus réactiva le compte 'Unknown Movies' fermé par la flicaille et en envoya les codes à ses contacts enchantés.

L'homme effaça efficacement ses traces et quitta le Commissariat en sifflotant.  
Le jeu pouvait reprendre !

 **.**

 _La caméra s'alluma, dévoilant un coucher de soleil visible à travers une petite ouverture dans la brique crue. L'objectif dé-zooma, laissant deviner une pièce ronde et délabrée qui ressemblait à un vieux pigeonnier. Pourtant, l'état du lieu n'était pas ce qui retenait l'attention, mais bien la silhouette allongée sur le sol, durement éclairée par des lampes de chantier.  
_ _Un homme ou une femme ? C'était indiscernable, et qu'importe. Juste un être qui avait cru pouvoir mépriser le vrai cinéma et rester impuni. Comme il avait eu tort._

 _Vêtue d'un manteau bleu militaire, une jeune femme apparut soudainement à l'écran. Dans sa main droite, comme sortie d'un roman, une courte épée d'apparat. Dos à la caméra on ne pouvait distinguer son expression mais ses doigts tremblaient. Elle vérifia les liens de sa victime qui, au vu des hématomes rouges qui s'étaient formés sur sa peau, s'était pris de vilains coups du plat de la lame. La jeune femme n'était pas vraiment en meilleur état lorsqu'elle se retourna. Une épaule déchirée et de longues griffures sur les avants-bras et le cou montraient que la capture de sa victime avait été moins simple que ce qu'elle avait espéré. Pourtant, un sourire ornait son visage lorsqu'elle fixa la caméra. Excitation d'une nouvelle expérience._

 _« Salutations et bienvenue dans Unknown Movies, l'émission qui s'agrandit en l'absence de son cher paternel ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il réapparaîtra bien plus vite que vous ne le pensez. J'ai failli oublier, moi c'est RiV ou Romana, mais mon nom n'est pas important, on reprend juste le flambeau en attendant, elle eut un geste vague de la main, enfin tout ça c'est de la bureaucratie et ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on est ici. Mais ne t'inquiète pas mon François, on en reparle à la fin de la critique ça te va ? »  
_ _La façon qu'elle avait de pencher la tête d'un air innocent alors qu'elle était assise sur un corps ligoté laissait songeur. Prenait-elle conscience de ses actes ou tout cela n'était-il plus qu'un jeu pour elle ?_

 _« Alors j'aurais voulu parler de 'La ligne verte'. Cependant, ce qui montre que ce monde de dégénérés est peut-être encore sauvable , c'est loin d'être inconnu comme film. Du moins je l'espère, ajouta-t-elle avec un rire. Et en bref c'est l'adaptation du bouquin éponyme de Stephen King. Pour poser les bases. Un roman feuilleton, sans trame ni fin définie, juste savoir ça c'est un délice quoi !  
_ _...Attends, tu dors encore toi ? »_

 _Un brusque écran noir interrompit l'émission. La pièce réapparut, légèrement plus sombre et avec l'otage conscient qui se débattait sur le sol. Un coup de pied dans ses côtes et RiV se tourna vers l'œil noir de la caméra._

 _« Re ! Je disais donc que parler de 'La ligne verte' reste intéressant, et de toute façon vous n'avez pas le choix._ _Frank Darabont, le scénariste et réalisateur, n'a pas fait grand chose d'autre. Enfin, 'Les évadés' ça reste assez sympa dans un CV. Et niveau télévision il est juste à l'origine de l'adaptation de 'The Walking Dead'. Des broutilles quoi. »_

 _Emportée par son discours, la jeune femme parlait plus à l'homme derrière l'écran qu'à sa victime. Les mots s'enchaînaient de plus en plus vite.  
_ _Peine de mort, Tom_ _Hanks_ , _syndrome de Lima, ligne de vie,_ _Michael Clarke Duncan_ _et petite souri_ _s... Très important la souris.  
_ _Et ses mains s'agitaient en un ballet hypnotique quand soudain elle s'arrêta avec un sourire étrange._

 _« Regardez ce film. C'était Unknown Movies, l'émission qui ne s'arrêtera pas de sitôt !  
_ _Quand à toi, j'avais prévu de t'empoisonner tu sais ? Non ne réponds pas tu m'ennuierais. Bref, il s'avère que dégoter du poison c'est pas si simple que ça et qu'il faut une organisation trop importante.  
Et nous on n'assassine pas, enfin on préfère éviter, on raye juste de la carte des êtres trop mentalement déficients pour vivre. Si tu avais eu un minimum d'intelligence, tu ne serais jamais allé voir ces produits commerciaux bons qu'à vous laver le cerveau !  
C'est uniquement par ta faute que tu es là ce soir, ta faute si je suis obligée de te tuer. Faut bien que quelqu'un se sacrifie. Nous autres nous sommes les martyres de l'art du cinéma.  
_ _Tu peux pas comprendre... »_

 _C'est d'un air dégoûté et vaguement méprisant que Romana arracha les bandes de chatterton qui recouvraient la bouche de sa victime. Pas un son ne brisa l'atmosphère lourde alors que l'otage fixait de ses yeux exorbités la lame sur sa gorge. RiV lui intima de se lever et à la lumière on put discerner le visage rouge et androgyne d'un homme, semblait-il. La moue de la jeune femme se mua en un sourire qui se voulait compatissant mais qui ne réussissait qu'à être sadique._

 _« Un dernier mot pour la caméra ?_

 _\- T'es qu'une gamine, tu n'pourra rien me faire de pire avec ton vieux bout de métal. Relâche moi, j'te promet qu'on peut t'aider. Tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça._

 _\- Qui a dit que cette épée allait te tuer ? » Elle la posa contre le mur alors qu'une lueur d'espoir s'allumait dans les yeux de l'otage. L'objet sombre qu'elle sortit de sa poche l'anéantit définitivement et la panique creusa ses traits._

 _« Bon, c'est aussi un vieux morceau de ferraille mais je pense pas que tu soit assez loin pour que je te rate._

 _\- Tu est complètement malade, bonne à enfermer !_

 _\- Peut-être... Mais, chaton, sache une chose : T'es pas mon psy. »_

 _Alors que ses traits s'étaient glacés, elle tira un coup de son pistolet et un vol de corbeaux s'enfuit à travers la fenêtre en de sinistres croassements._

 _La caméra se coupa avant que l'objectif se braque sur Romana. Son teint était pâle mais sa voix fut plus assurée que jamais._

 _« Vous savez, Commissaire, on vous connaît. Pire, nous sommes partout. Les disciples du Tueur, disséminés aux quatre coins du monde francophone et bientôt plus encore. Nous sommes une vague, François, une vague qui enfle de plus en plus à l'heure où je vous parle et que rien ne peut arrêter. Aujourd'hui des dizaines, demain des milliers !_

 _Mais nous sommes des enfants imprévisibles. Nous n'avons pas encore le talent de notre maître, il nous reste tant de choses à apprendre... Ce que j'entends par là c'est que nous n'avons pas sa patience, vous pensiez qu'il avait fait dans la démesure en tuant dix otages ? Tss, vous êtes mignon ! »  
Son visage se rapprocha de la caméra, laissant voir ses yeux luisants de folie et d'une détermination sans faille. « Non, en enchaînant un homme vous avez déchaîné des furies. Et nous continuerons à tuer jour après jour, sans relâche. Traquez-nous, arrêtez-nous si ça vous amuse, mais à chaque disciples le rejoignant derrière les barreaux, d'autres sortiront de l'ombre pour continuer le combat._

 _Réfléchissez-y : votre ego de mâle alpha est-il plus important que la vie de tant d'innocents ?  
_ _J'en doute...  
_ _Libérez-le ou c'est une armée en soif de vengeance que vous libérerez. Juste parce-que vous avez été faible et arrogant.  
_ _Alors changez d'avis et rejoignez-nous. » Sur cette phrase, elle lui envoya un baiser et se détourna. Penchée sur le corps, elle revint, les doigts poisseux d'un liquide carmin et badigeonna l'objectif du sang de sa victime._

 _La vidéo se figea en un écran pourpre._

 **.**

Un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, le Tueur arrêta la vidéo en rangeant le téléphone subtilisé la veille à un garde.  
Son plan marchait à merveille. À son réveil, ses disciples seraient éparpillés dans l'hexagone et au delà. Des dizaines de personnes lambda qui s'avéreront partager sa passion.  
Il n'était plus seul. Il ne l'avait jamais été. Et quand le Commissaire le comprendrait enfin, ils l'écraseraient.  
Il avait hâte d'y être...

Ce soir là, un rire fou résonna dans les couloirs de la prison.  
Annonciateur d'un malheur prochain.

 **.**

Alors qu'il aurait dû exulter d'avoir enfin arrêté le Tueur qu'il pourchassait depuis des mois, le Commissaire était plus exécrable que jamais.  
Plusieurs semaines à respirer un air toxique, à subir les sourires ravis de ses collègues qui ne comprenaient pas sa mauvaise humeur, à avoir cette constante impression que ce n'était pas fini.

Des semaines où il était le seul à pressentir ce qui allait se passer, à savoir que c'était loin d'être terminé. À se heurter à l'incompréhension de ses pairs et de sa hiérarchie qu'il soupçonnait de vouloir le virer avant qu'il fasse trop de vagues. Un flic hanté par une vieille affaire, il en avait vu d'autres, et aucun n'avait fait long feu... Marche ou crève, mais surtout fait ça discrètement.

Et au vu de la fourmilière qu'était devenu le commissariat ce lundi matin, son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé.  
Tenant un mug de café dans une main, il harponna un agent de l'autre.

« Hep toi ! C'est quoi ce bordel, qu'est-ce qui c'passe ici ?

\- On a trouvé des corps, tués dans la nuit, hier soir pour les plus anciens.

\- Où ça ?

\- Partout. »

Sur ces mots l'homme tira sur la veste de son costard et échappa à la poigne du Commissaire qui fronça les sourcils.

Comment ça 'partout' ?

 **.**

Deux heures. Deux heures qu'il avait mis les pieds dans le commissariat et les appels ne cessaient pas. Sonneries stridentes se perdant dans le brouhaha et la frénésie ambiante.

Lyon, Paris, Nantes, Toulouse, Strasbourg... Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour que l'affaire remonte aux oreilles des média et on ne pouvait plus allumer une chaîne sans entendre parler de la Nuit Sanglante. Et si ce n'était qu'en France, mais on comptait également une demi-douzaine de morts en dehors de l'hexagone. Montréal, Genève, Bruxelles, et combien dont ils ignoraient l'existence ?  
Comme si, sans qu'ils en connaissent la raison, tous les criminels s'étaient alliés pour faire de ce 29 février un jour noir pour les forces de l'ordre.

Relégué à la paperasse, le Commissaire fulminait. Comment ses supérieurs avaient-ils pu lui faire ça ? Il aurait été bien plus utile sur les scènes de crime, au cœur de l'action. On n'arrête pas les criminels en comparant les photos des victimes ni en répondant au téléphone, merde !

Tout ça parce-que son petit face-à-face avec le Tueur fou n'avait pas été du goût de l'administration... Trop risqué, qu'ils avaient dit. Tss, pour qui le prenaient-ils ? Il avait tout prévu et grâce à l'efficacité de son lieutenant il n'avait jamais été réellement en danger.  
Comment la situation aurait-elle pu dégénérer ?  
Connards...

C'est l'arrivée dudit lieutenant qui l'interrompit dans ses envies de meurtre pour coller au thème de la journée.

« Quoi ?!

\- On a un énorme problème Commissaire...

\- Pire que ce qui ce passe aujourd'hui ? Sérieusement ?

\- C'est _lui_ , il y a de nouvelles vidéos sur sa chaîne et je doute que ça vous plaise...

\- Bordel ! »

Le Commissaire enfila sa veste et suivit le jeune lieutenant à travers les couloirs, l'adrénaline bourdonnant dans ses veines. Il avait eu raison, rien n'était vraiment fini entre le Tueur et lui.

Il s'enfermèrent dans la salle où se trouvaient les divers appareils de traçage et d'enregistrement. Rien de ce qu'il verrait ne pourrait leur échapper. Il ne prit pas la peine de saluer les deux informaticiens et se concentra sur l'écran où le lieutenant venait d'afficher le compte vidéo du Tueur.

Une vingtaine de nouvelles vidéos avaient toutes été postées dans la nuit. Et toutes avaient pour titre 'Pour le Commissaire'.

« Vous êtes sûr que...

\- Lancez la vidéo »

Une silhouette fine et sombre tournait le dos à la caméra et François, machinalement, plissa les yeux. On eût dit un enfant. Était-il possible que...

 _La silhouette se retourna, et se révéla être, non pas un gosse, mais un adolescent. Un ado aux cheveux bruns et fous, le visage quelconque, mais animé d'un éclat particulier, narquois, une lueur d'excitation peut-être. Et, sous le masque, la peur qu'il essayait de maîtriser._

 _Il se détourna, révélant à la face du monde une jeune femme terrorisée, solidement attachée à une chaise. Quelques mèches blondes étaient plaquées sur son visage luisant d'angoisse, et marqué par de nombreuses blessures._

 _« Salutations et bienvenue dans Unknown Movies, l'émission qui ne s'arrêtera pas de sitôt ! Phi, pour vous servir !»_

 _A ces mots, le détenteur de la caméra adressa un coucou ironique à la caméra, regardant son auditoire imaginaire droit dans les yeux._ Le Commissaire détourna brièvement les siens.

 _« Pourquoi moi ? Demanda l'otage avec une grimace de douleur._

 _\- J'ai pensé que tu étais la personne parfaite, éluda le criminel en herbe en passant un doigt sur son visage tuméfié. Alors, voyons... j'aurais voulu parler de James Bond mais cette saga est pas unknown du tout, donc je vais parler d'un film iranien de Nima Javidi, parce que j'adore le cinéma iranien, j'adore l'Iran d'ailleurs, ils ont de la bonne bouffe, du bon cinéma et l'arme nucléaire. Bref c'est un film qui parle de bébé mort et qui s'appelle Melbourne._

 _\- C'était une très longue intro, laissa échapper la jeune fille. »_

 _Elle poussa un cri de douleur quand son geôlier lui arracha une mèche de cheveux._

 _« Je recommencerai dès que tu te paieras ma tête. La menaça-t-il, perdant son sourire narquois. On verra si tu rigoleras toujours quand tu auras la tête de Bruce Willis. »_

Le Commissaire secoua la tête. Ça n'avait aucun sens. Trop de questions grondaient sous son crâne, pourquoi cette victime, pourquoi ce film, pourquoi une torture aussi ridicule, et pourquoi un tortionnaire aussi frêle. Autant d'interrogations qui lui permettaient d'éviter la seule qui méritait une réponse.

Où lui, Commissaire, avait-il foiré ?

 _« Alors c'est l'histoire d'un couple iranien qui s'apprête à emménager à Melbourne pour leurs études. Ils finissent leurs valises, clopent comme des pompiers, font des selfies, what the fuck, et...ha oui. Ils gardent le bébé de la voisine qui est sortie faire une course. Sauf qu'à un moment donné, l'homme fait claquer une fenêtre et s'aperçoit que le gosse ne se réveille pas._

 _\- Il a un sommeil rudement profond, alors._

 _\- Tu te fous de moi ?! Bref, ils finissent par faire le calcul : bébé qui bouge pas, qui respire pas, qui fait pas de bruit, la fille en arrive à la conclusion que (il prit une voix ridiculement haut perché avec un mouvement du poignet) oh mon dieu mais il est mort cet enfant !_

 _\- Mais il ne l'est pas vraiment, si ? Demanda la victime, pleine d'espoir. »_

 _Le cinéphile lui colla une taloche à l'arrière de la tête en guise de réponse._

 _« Et tu continues de faire la maligne, en plus ? Demanda-t-il froidement avec un rictus._

 _\- Je n'ai..._

 _\- C'était pas vraiment une question. Donc, toute la problématique du film, ça va bien sûr être celle de la culpabilité, puisqu'on va se demander pourquoi est mort l'enfant, est-ce qu'il l'était déjà avant d'arriver et... »_

Le Commissaire se raidit un peu plus alors que la comédie se poursuivait sous ses yeux. Il tourna la tête quelques instants, comme on happe de l'air pendant la noyade. Tout lui échappait, la vie des autres, le contrôle des événements, sa force et sa raison. Il comprit que même de là où il était, l'Autre avait réussi à le déstabiliser. Il avait couvert ses arrières, et en le capturant, le flic avait révélé quelque chose d'abominable, un plan beaucoup plus fou tout ce qu'il avait jamais eu à combattre jusqu'à présent.

 _« Voilà. Concluait le jeune garçon, tourné vers la caméra. C'était Unknown Movies, merci d'avoir regardé. (Il avança vers l'objectif). Vous comprenez ce que tout ça veut dire, pas vrai ? Libérez-le, où tout cela continuera. Nous sommes des dizaines, et on ne renoncera pas. Vous avez déjà perdu, il ne vous reste qu'à incliner la tête et obéir. Ou alors...vous mourrez aussi. (Il se dirigea vers sa victime, sortant un revolver, et demanda d'une voix tremblante :) Tu vois où je veux en venir, ma belle ?_

 _\- Non, s'il vous plaît, non, bredouillait la jeune fille, une larme roulant sur sa tempe. »_

 _Le coup de feu partit brutalement, la réduisant au silence._

 _Le corps secoué de spasmes terrifiés, le jeune Tueur s'avança pour couper la caméra._

Cette fois-ci, le Commissaire ne détourna pas les yeux.

Jeunes ou moins jeunes, seuls ou à plusieurs, joyeux ou effrayés, tous lui avaient adressé ce message de haine et de sang. Aveuglés par leur croyance en cet être ignoble qu'il avait arrêté, tous n'avaient qu'une seule revendication qu'il était impensable d'exaucer : libérer le cinéphile.

Voyant son visage livide, le lieutenant allait émettre une objection quand le Commissaire le fusilla du regard, le rendant muet.

« Continuez, je veux toutes les voir. Elles me sont adressées. »

 _Lumière, soudainement. Deux projecteurs jetèrent leur silencieux opprobre sur un parc de jeux pour enfants délabré, chassant, du moins sur cette zone, l'obscurité brumeuse de la nuit froide et humide._

 _La lumière blanche dessina les contours des barrières à la peinture écaillée, des structures de bois et de métal laissées à l'abandon. Il y avait là balançoires rouillées, un toboggan en plastique défoncé en son centre, deux jeux sur ressort, un tourniquet tagué et une petite structure d'escalade._

 _Tout était sale, vieux, couvert de tags, et, surtout, abandonné. La vision de ce parc d'enfants vide et usé rendait presque mélancolique. Où étaient partis leurs rires ? Leur innocence ?_

 _Loin d'ici, assurément._

 _Ce que ce parc avait de particulier, au final, outre ses projecteurs qui n'avaient rien à faire là, était les trois personnes qui se tenaient un peu en avant, sur un tapis de cailloux gris._

 _Il y avait là deux femmes et un homme. L'une se tenait devant la caméra, qui semblait posée sur un trépied, la manipulant avec soin. La seconde se tenait près du dernier, qui, semblant dormir, était assis sur une chaise, les bras tordus dans le dos._

 _La femme de la caméra était vêtue d'un manteau et d'une écharpe, gants aux mains. Elle semblait malgré tout ressentir le froid de la nuit, frissonnant de temps à autre._

 _L'autre n'était qu'en pull, manches relevées, et grelottait sans y prêter attention. Elle vérifiait que l'homme était bien attaché, chantonnant un air un peu mélancolique. Elle finit par se redresser, enfouit ses mains dans ses poches. Si les projecteurs laissaient dans l'ombre la femme à la caméra, la seconde était en pleine lumière, tout comme l'homme._

 _Ce dernier était en tee-shirt, et sa peau anormalement pâle. Sur sa tempe se dessinait une marque rouge et un peu sanglante, sans que cela n'inquiète les deux autres._

 _Enfin, la seconde femme se tourna vers l'œil de la caméra._

 _\- C'est prêt ? interrogea-t-elle._

 _La première hocha la tête. Elle disparut du champ de la caméra, se plaçant sans doute derrière. Sa voix retentit._

 _\- Vas-y._

 _Prenant une grande respiration, la seconde femme regarda l'œil de verre lui faisant face. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage._

 _\- Salut à tous, ici Mad, et en hors-champ, Elan. Je vous annonce que vous avez l'immense plaisir de regarder un épisode un peu spécial d'Unknown Movies. Pour les néophytes, qu'est-ce qu'Unkown Movies ? Eh bien, je ne vais pas te le dire, fais des recherches, sale branleur._

 _Rire étouffé, derrière la caméra. L'homme sur la chaise ne réagit pas, semblant toujours sonné._

 _\- Bon, en gros, c'est un mec obvious qui tue des gens en parlant de cinéma inconnu. Parfois. Parce que j'veux pas dire, mais 'Docteur Horrible', ben, il a eu un…_

 _Elle s'arrêta quelques instants, semblant réfléchir._

 _\- Bon, on s'en fout. Au pire, ceci n'est pas vraiment destiné au bas-peuple._

Le Commissaire étouffa une exclamation. Le bas-peuple ? C'était comme ça qu'elles les voyaient ?

 _\- Ce qui est extrêmement dommage, intervient celle qui se tenait derrière la caméra. Le bas-peuple, c'est de sa faute si le cinéma d'aujourd'hui est corrompu. S'il n'allait pas voir des films de merde, alors ils arrêteraient d'en faire puisque ça ne leur serait pas rentable, expliqua-t-elle, toujours en hors-champ. Le bas-peuple, il est représenté par l'idiot là sur la chaise, et il doit disparaître._

 _L'homme eut l'air soudainement plus effrayé ce qui provoqua le rire chez l'une, un sourire amusé chez l'autre._

 _\- Enfin, il a deux façons de disparaître, soit par l'éducation - ce que nous faisons en suivant la voie ouverte par le tueur cinéphile, soit par la mort s'il est récalcitrant à la première. On ne fait rien de mal, on défend un noble art, comme le tueur cinéphile avant nous !_

Le Commissaire se détourna violemment sous le regard de son lieutenant qui mit la vidéo en pause alors qu'un bruit sourd retentissait. Il le regretta aussitôt, taper dans le mur n'avait fait qu'exacerber sa colère. Elles n'avaient rien compris ! Comme si tuer pour le cinéma avait fait du Tueur quelqu'un de supérieur.

S'il s'était écouté, le Commissaire aurait arrêté cette vidéo. Que lui apprendrait-elle de plus que les autres ? Rien, juste que ce monde était fou et que le Tueur ne devrait jamais sortir de prison. Jamais.

 _La jeune femme éclairée par les projecteurs sourit à sa comparse._

 _\- C'est quoi le film du jour ? demanda la femme en hors-champ._

 _\- Un film qui m'a énormément marquée, répondit la seconde, un sourire nostalgique aux lèvres, 'le Labyrinthe de Pan' !_

 _Et elle commença à parler du film, le résumant, expliquant son message, avec une telle passion que son amie ne pouvait que la fixer. Sa voix d'ordinaire timide était là tellement envoûtante, même leur prisonnier qui avait fini par reprendre ses esprits l'écoutait, captivé._

 _Il fut cette fois question d'un conte de fées, d'une douce berceuse et d'une Espagne franquiste – entre autres._

 _Lorsqu'elle eut finit sa chronique la jeune femme aux cheveux court jeta un regard à son amie qui hocha la tête, des étoiles dans les yeux._

 _\- Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de cet Unknown Movies? demanda-t-elle._

 _\- Magnifique, tu m'as donné envie de voir ce film! s'exclama Elan._

 _Elle sourit devant la réaction de son amie. C'était toujours comme ça, à chacune de leur émissions, si c'était Mad qui présentait le film, Elan voulait aussitôt le voir._

 _L'homme quant à lui regardait ses geôlières, son regard allant de l'une à l'autre, il avait l'air terrifié, ce qui les fit sourire. Elan entra dans le champ, un poignard ancien à la main. Elle avança lentement vers l'homme._

 _Mad lui jeta rapidement un coup d'œil, l'arrêta avec un sourire innocent._

 _\- Attends. Je suis sûre qu'on peut faire mieux._

 _Elle attrapa les cheveux de l'otage, les tirant brutalement en arrière._

 _\- Il faut quelque chose de spectaculaire, fit-elle pensivement._

 _Quelque chose de grandiose, à la mesure d'une folie grandissante et éblouissante. Elle se tourna vers son amie, qui avait rangé son couteau, l'air vaguement déçue._

 _\- Tu peux m'apporter le bidon, là-bas ?_

 _Elle désigna quelque chose en hors-champ. Hochant la tête, celle-ci partit chercher le bidon en question. Laissée seule, Mad se tourna vers la caméra, lâchant son prisonnier._

 _\- Pourquoi tout ceci ? Pertinente question. Oh, vous trouverez sans doute par vous-même… D'autant plus que nous ne sommes pas seuls. Mais, au cas où, je vais répéter._

 _Elle sourit légèrement, ébouriffa nonchalamment ses cheveux._

 _\- Votre cher et sexy Commissaire s'est emparé d'un mec qu'on aimerait bien récupérer. Même s'il est ridicule, parfois. Et ce qui est drôle, c'est que vous y allez être obligés._

Serrant les poings, ledit sexy Commissaire était pâle comme la mort. Plus les vidéos défilaient et plus cet acte impensable ressemblait à une terrible possibilité. Sous les regards inquiets de sa brigade, il secoua la tête, grommelant entre ses dents des injures bien senties.

Jamais il ne laisserait ce monstre sortir, pas quand il avait sous les yeux les conséquences de sa démence. Dût-il en mourir.

 _Elle se rapprocha un peu de la caméra._

 _\- Nous sommes nombreux, si nombreux… Fous. Déterminés. Prêts à tout, comme dirait l'autre bouffon, là. Vous ne pouvez rien face à nous._

Qu'importe le temps qu'il faudrait, qu'importe le nombre de morts qui en résulteraient, il mettrait fin à ces massacres, il se le promettait.

 _Elle murmura, comme s'adressant à elle-même, un étrange « Burn with me »._

 _Elan revint à ce moment, retournant dans le champ. Elle portait péniblement un imposant bidon. A deux, elles en répandirent le contenu, liquide, un peu partout sur le sol, en jetant notamment aux pieds et sur la chaise de leur otage._

 _Ceci fait, Mad disparut quelques instants en hors-champ, du côté d'un des projecteurs, revint vite._

 _\- Bon… Je ne vois rien d'autre à dire. A part qu'il faut vraiment mater le Labyrinthe de Pan. Et que j'ai froid._

 _Son amie leva les yeux au ciel. Elle ne fit cependant pas de remarque, repartant vers la caméra, et disparut en hors-champ._

 _Laissée seule, Mad chantonna à nouveau, le même air qu'auparavant, et commença à s'éloigner. Il s'agissait de la berceuse de Mercedes, dans le film dont il a été question. La caméra bougea alors, avant de se stabiliser à peu près. La femme nommée Elan suivit Mad, la filmant toujours, et abandonnant trépieds comme homme et projecteurs._

 _Un bref instant, la femme dans le champ de la caméra s'arrêta, fit volte-face et regarda vers le parc d'enfants. L'œil de la caméra fit de même. On vit l'homme sur la chaise, qui semblait soulagé, et commençait à lutter contre les cordes l'immobilisant._

 _Puis, on entendit un murmure._

 _\- Burn, burn them all, chuchota Mad._

 _Quelques secondes, puis, une sorte de déclic. Un des projecteurs tomba, s'écrasa sur le sol, sur les flaques d'essence._

 _Et tout s'enflamma, à une vitesse hallucinante._

 _L'homme mourut brûlé, en hurlant de peur._

Le Commissaire, quant-à lui, cliqua sur la vidéo suivante, incapable de faire autrement. Comme si l'horreur de ces 'émissions' ne pouvait plus le quitter et qu'il avait finalement accepté de voir le peu d'espoir qui lui restait s'effondrer auprès de ses derniers rêves.

À quoi bon lutter, tenter de rendre justice dans un monde qui s'empresse de s'autodétruire ? Ça n'en valait même plus la peine...

Il ne pouvait que continuer à voir la rationalité disparaître, impuissant.

 _La vidéo commença, une jeune fille d'une douzaine d'année entra dans le champ de l'objectif. Elle traînait une masse sombre, secouée de sanglots. L'inconnue posa sa victime sur une chaise et un spot s'alluma, faisant découvrir le visage d'un jeune homme qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps et balbutiait des choses incompréhensibles :_

 _« S'….il…..me….pas….tuez….vie….plaît….ne_

 _-Ta gueule ! » Fit la fille en lui foutant une baffe._

 _Le jeune homme s'arrêta brusquement de pleurer, comprenant qu'il ne fallait pas la contrarier. Il se contenta de baisser la tête et de se lamenter en silence._

 _La pièce où ils se trouvaient étaient assez sombre, mais l'on pouvait distinguer des posters de film en arrière plan : 'le Seigneur des Anneaux' 'Harry Potter' 'Alien' 'The Conjuring' et pleins d'autres._

 _A côté d'eux, on pouvait voir une malle ouverte. La jeune fille prit une scie et la posa sur son épaule._

 _« -Bonjour, bonsoir à tous et bienvenue dans Unknown Movies, la série que vous adorez, présentée par une inconnue, je me nomme Kimisukiro et on va parler du film 'The Victim' de Basil Dearden »_

Le Commissaire n'en pouvait plus et fit signe à l'assistant d'avancer la vidéo. Voir encore un gosse déboussolé imiter ce monstre allait le rendre fou.

Comment tant d'esprits fragiles avaient pu accéder à cette émission ? Malgré les efforts de la brigade l'adage se vérifiait : rien ne disparaît vraiment d'internet.

 _« Merci de m'avoir écouté jusqu'au bout, maintenant venons-en au plus intéressant » Kimi leva sa scie au dessus de la tête de sa victime. Elle hésita quelques instants avant de murmurer « Je….je…ne peux pas….Non…_

 _\- Fais-le ! dit une voix derrière la caméra._

 _\- Je ne peux pas, c'est trop dur. »_

 _Soudain, la personne qui parlait avec elle se retrouva devant la trouillarde ;_

 _« - Il faut que tu le tue ! On fait ça pour le Tueur tu le sais bien ! Il doit être libéré, il doit encore nous montrer des films, tuer des gens, continuer sa route ! Alors, fais-le, pour lui ! »_

 _Kimi essuya une larme sur sa joue avant d'abattre la scie sur le crane de l'homme qui se fissura en un craquement. Du sang gicla partout autour de lui et le corps tomba sur le sol. Les deux filles s'avancèrent vers la caméra :_

 _« - Une victime, mais il y en aura plein d'autres, des centaines, peut être même des milliers. C'est votre dernière chance de le libérer, ne la gaspillez pas. Le Tueur doit reprendre ses vidéos._

 _C'était Unknown Movies, présenté par Kimi et Ludi. »_

 _Elles reculèrent, et soudain, Ludi sortit un pistolet et le pointa sur la tempe de la jeune tueuse._

 _« -Tu n'aurais pas dû hésiter, tu es indigne. Adieu chère sœur »_

 _Elle appuya sur la gâchette et la balle partit. Kimi tomba à genoux et s'écroula au sol, son sang se mélangeant avec celui de la victime précédente. La dernière personne restante eût un sourire sadique_

 _« -Et de 2, annonça t-elle en rigolant. Faites attention Commissaire, faites très attention. »_

 _La caméra s'éteignit._

Et une unique larme dévala la joue du Commissaire. Quel être était-il en train de devenir en acceptant que ce genre de chose se déroule sous ses yeux ?

Le silence se fit et il sortit de la pièce d'un pas lourd, levant à peine les yeux lorsqu'un collègue le rattrapa.

« - Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait Commissaire ? On le libère ? »

La voix incertaine et - l'imaginait-il ? - comme impatiente, de son lieutenant le tira de l'état presque catatonique dans lequel l'épreuve du visionnage l'avait plongé.

« - Pas tant que je serais en vie ! Tu m'entends ? Jamais ! Faites diffuser la tête de tous ces psychopathes dans l'ensemble des commissariats ainsi qu'aux journalistes, pour une fois ils seront utiles ces vautours.

J'veux tout le monde présent, pas de congé, fin de service ou quelconque pause, c'est clair ? C'est des novices, ils sont peut-être nombreux mais nous aussi et personne n'aura de repos tant qu'on ne les aura pas tous fait rencontrer leur cher Tueur en prison. Ils veulent le retrouver ? Ils vont avoir tout le temps de discuter derrière les barreaux !  
Exécution ! ! »

La masse de flics que ses hurlements avaient attirés se dispersa et le Commissaire se retrouva seul avec sa boule de rage et une angoisse sourde.  
En ne répondant pas à ces tueurs en herbe, qui sait ce qu'il venait de libérer...

 **.**

 **\- Huston on a 1 pb**

 **\- … T'es con.**

 **\- Il lâchera pas l'affaire, trop fier**

 **\- Tant pis, dis lui que c'est ok**

 **\- Sûr ?**

 **\- C'est lui qui l'a voulu**

 **.**

Une pièce sombre seulement occupée par deux âmes. L'une assise sur une chaise contre un mur, éclairée par deux spots, une des rares sources de lumière du lieu. Une caméra lui faisait face, braquant son œil noir en direction de son visage, masqué par un sac en toile de jute. L'autre personne s'apprêtait minutieusement pour son entrée en scène.

Elle boutonna sa longue blouse blanche en coton et couvrit ses cheveux blonds mi-longs d'une perruque aux longues mèches brunes. Elle échangea ses lunettes de vue contre une paire solaire de type mouche pour gommer ses traits ronds et masquer les teintes chocolat de ses yeux sous les verres fumés. Elle remit une touche de rouge à lèvres, seul maquillage visible de son apparence. Enfin, elle récupéra l'outil principal de son projet dans le frigo et le glissa dans une des grandes poches de sa blouse. Satisfaite de sa préparation, elle entra dans la lumière des spots, inspira un grand coup puis alluma la caméra. D'un coup d'œil sur un écran non loin, elle vérifia la bonne diffusion des images en temps réel sur le site de streaming. Elle afficha ensuite un sourire digne d'une présentatrice TV.

 **.**

« - Commissaire, il y a un lien vers un live sur la chaîne. On y voit une femme, et elle est toujours en vie »

 **.**

 _« Bonjour à tous et bienvenue pour cet épisode un peu... spécial d'Unknown Movies. J'aurais aimé vous présenter un film inconnu comme c'est censé être le but même de cette émission. Malheureusement, je ne le ferai pas aussi bien que le fameux Tueur. Ce génie qui arrive à capter le meilleur dans ce que nous considérons comme médiocre et absurde, puis qui nous le partage sans autre attente que d'ouvrir notre esprit étriqué._

Encore une folle qui tentait de lui faire changer d'avis. Pourtant cette fois-ci c'était différent, ce live avait une raison bien précise et il doutait que ce soit simplement pour lui montrer son impuissance.

 _Mais actuellement, il a été absurdement interrompu par nos services de police dans sa noble tâche. Certains diront que les meurtres qu'il a commis n'étaient en aucun cas justifiables. Mais soyez honnêtes. Nous savons pertinemment que sans actes extrêmes auxquels s'accrocher, les voix se perdent bien facilement. La voie légale ayant échouée, nous avons été obligés d'adopter un moyen plus... efficace. Sachez que nous sommes partout et que rien ne pourra nous arrêter dans notre objectif. Regardez autour de vous. Vos voisins, vos amis, votre famille, la personne juste à vos côtés. Nous pouvons tuer des dizaines de personne. Aucun n'est à l'abri. Nous ne cesserons que lorsque nous aurons obtenu gain de cause._

 _En attendant, je propose ma propre version d'Unknown Movies Je vais vous présenter mon film inconnu, réalisé de mes propres petites mains, en direct sur cette plate-forme. Vous pourrez alors vous faire votre propre avis. Sachez-le, cher Commissaire, vous ne pourrez jamais remonter jusqu'à moi. Alors invitez vos collègues du service informatique à profiter du spectacle. »_

'C'est ça, rigole salope, tu n'en aura pas l'occasion quand je t'aurai coffré toi et tes petits copains' mais cette pensée était un mensonge. Il sentait son corps trembler légèrement, comme s'il avait compris quelque chose qui lui échappait. Comme s'il savait ce qui ce passait.

 _La jeune femme se décala, présentant à l'objectif le corps légèrement mouvant, ligoté sur la chaise. Elle s'approcha lentement et déposa une main sur l'épaule de la future victime. Ses doigts remontèrent le long du cou de celle-ci dans un lent effleurement, lui arrachant un vain mouvement de recul et un frisson de dégoût avant de saisir les rebords du sac._

 _« Cher Commissaire, je sais que vous êtes un dur à cuir et que vous ne céderez pas facilement. J'ai donc évalué parmi les innombrables victimes potentielles, laquelle serait la plus "efficace". Et il se trouve que parmi vos contacts, j'en ai identifié un qui semblait revenir très souvent sans aucun lien avec votre emploi. Quelqu'un répondant au doux surnom de "Pupuce" »_

Non ! Elle ne pouvait pas. Ils avaient gardé leur relation secrète, il ne la voyait que les week-ends en passant par des chemins détournés. Il avait tout fait pour la protéger de son travail, de lui !

Comment cette femme pouvait avoir découvert son existence ? Combien étaient-ils, _qui_ étaient-ils, pour l'avoir trouvée ?  
Elle ne pouvait que bluffer, impossible, même en connaissant son surnom, qu'elle ait pu se débrouiller pour la trouver en si peu de temps.  
Ce n'était pas elle, ça ne pouvait pas l'être.

 _La présentatrice de l'émission releva alors le sac et le jeta à terre révélant le visage d'une jeune femme aux cheveux rebelles, au nez retroussé avec une petite tache sombre sur la joue et aux lèvres scellées par du ruban adhésif._

 _Ses yeux reflétaient une farouche haine contre son ravisseur mais tout dans sa posture reflétait sa peur. Peur qui envahit graduellement son visage lorsque la présentatrice sortit une seringue de sa poche._

Le Commissaire sentit toute sa morgue l'abandonner et il serait tombé si une main secourable ne lui avait pas avancé une chaise.  
C'était elle.

Il avait relâché sa vigilance à l'emprisonnement du Tueur, il avait été incapable de la protéger...

 _« Elle est absolument charmante. Je comprends qu'elle puisse vous plaire. Je pourrais la tuer sans aucune hésitation comme le ferait mes collègues, mais ce ne serait pas productif. Cette seringue que vous voyez ici renferme un cocktail de mon cru. Vous n'imaginez pas comme on peut se montrer productif lorsque notre attention n'a rien vers quoi se tourner. Je vais vous énoncer ce qu'il va se passer peu de temps après que cette aiguille soit entrée dans son petit bras gracile._

 _Tout d'abord sa mâchoire va se contracter en de multiples spasmes et elle ne sera plus capable d'ouvrir sa bouche qui sera alors déformée d'un charmant sourire._

 _Ensuite ces spasmes vont se propager à d'autres muscles : cou, thorax, dos, abdomen et extrémités. En continu, ils vont étendre ses membres d'une manière tellement extrême que même ces quelques liens ne pourront pas maintenir son joli derrière sur cette chaise. Il paraît que c'est douloureux mais ne vous en faîtes pas, elle restera consciente._

 _Et enfin, si elle n'est pas soignée, cette lente paralysie va atteindre les muscles respiratoires et elle s'étouffera car ce si complexe mécanisme refusera de fonctionner._

 _Vous pourrez assister en direct à tout ce que j'ai pu vous décrire. J'ai en ma possession ce qu'il faut pour lui sauver la vie. Si vous n'accédez pas à ma demande, vous la verrez mourir sous vos yeux. »_

La description de la microbiologiste avait réveillé en lui toute la fureur que la vision de _son_ visage avait anéantit. Son regard furibond avait vidé la pièce, et il était désormais seul face à l'écran où se déroulait en temps réel l'exécution programmée de sa tendre 'Pupuce'.

 _Terrorisée par cette annonce, la victime se débattit violemment à l'approche de la seringue près de sa peau. Mais la femme la maintint fermement, ôta le capuchon couvrant l'aiguille, enfonça celle-ci dans son bras puis actionna le piston sous un cri étouffé par le ruban adhésif. Des larmes silencieuses s'échappèrent des yeux de la demoiselle qui se changèrent en une supplique vers la caméra._

 _« Le choix vous appartient, Commissaire. Mais sachez que je n'ai pas vraiment d'estimation temporelle à vous donner sur sa survie, peut-être quelques heures. Donc je vous conseille vivement de ne pas la faire trop attendre. Tic Tac Tic Tac... »_

 _ **.**_

Un petit rire espiègle franchit les lèvres carmin puis elle quitta le champ de la caméra, composa un numéro, échangea quelques mots, puis attendit des nouvelles de ses contacts tout en surveillant le plateau de sa petite production cinématographique.

 **.**

« - Putain ! Putain, putain, putain, putain ! PUTAIN ! ! »

Le Commissaire passait sa rage sur son bureau qui n'était plus qu'un tas de planches où volaient les restes perdus des dossiers de ses enquêtes.

La brigade était comme figée, les yeux de chacun posés sur l'explosion de rage qui avait lieu à l'étage. À chaque hurlement rageur et perdu, les mâchoires se serraient, les mines s'assombrissaient.

Aucun d'entre eux ne s'était douté de l'existence de cette femme. Imaginer le tyrannique Commissaire avoir une vie en dehors des bureaux était déjà difficile, alors penser qu'il puisse aimer quelqu'un !

Moins de douze heures depuis la découverte des vidéos, quarante-deux minutes que la jeune femme s'était vue inoculer un poison inconnu.  
Un écran avait été installé dans la salle de débriefing et dans l'espace commun, il était impossible de travailler sans voir l'état de l'inconnue se détériorer.

Ils avaient fait appel à un médecin qui était catégorique : si l'empoisonneuse ne bluffait pas et au vu de la dose injectée il y avait de grandes chances que ce soit de la tétanospasmine. Il allait falloir l'amener dans un hôpital le plus rapidement possible. Mais pour cela il faudrait d'abord la localiser, ce que s'échinaient à faire les informaticiens sans résultat probant.

Comme si tout leurs efforts étaient anéantis de l'intérieur.

 **.**

Les heures passèrent. Ils avaient arrêté deux jeunes à Paris alors qu'ils assaillaient une salle de cinéma où passait une comédie française.

« _Il fallait purifier le monde de cette horreur. C'est dangereux de laisser les gens voir ça !_ » Les seuls mots qui avaient franchi leurs lèvres faisaient la Une de chaque chaîne.  
Rien depuis.

 **.**

C'est un silence soudain qui interpella les agents qui se regardèrent, inquiets. Un coup d'œil à l'écran les assura que, non, la femme était toujours vivante.  
Alors qu'était-il arrivé au commissaire ?  
Après une telle rage, ce calme était plus qu'alarmant.

Une dizaine de paires d'yeux se tourna vers le jeune homme à lunettes et le lieutenant gravit les marches pour rejoindre le Commissaire.

« - Entre » Sa voix était rauque, lascive. Il le scruta avant de lâcher les armes. Ses épaules tombèrent, et tout dans son visage n'était plus que fatigue. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, le Commissaire était brisé.

« Ce que je te dis reste entre nous. Tiens. Ce sont les papiers pour faire sortir Viktor de sa cellule. Tout est en règle et ça te permet de nous l'amener au commissariat pour l'interroger sur cette affaire de disciples et savoir ce qu'il sait de cette histoire et quel est son rôle. »

Le jeune homme acquiesça et prit le dossier que lui tendait son supérieur.

« Il faut normalement être deux sur ce genre de cas mais je ne peux pas détacher deux hommes en l'état actuel des choses. Si Viktor t'échappe, rien ne pourra t'être reproché, tu comprends ?  
C'est Ma décision. »

Ils échangèrent un regard et le lieutenant sortit du bureau sans un mot. Laissant le Commissaire combattre les lambeaux de sa droiture policière.  
Il le fallait.

Il s'approcha de son ordinateur renversé et cliqua sur la section 'commentaire' de la vidéo. Accès réservé, on lui demandait un mot de passe. Il réfléchit un instant puis tapa 'libre'. Erreur. Fallait-il qu'il s'abaisse à ça ? Apparemment oui. 'J'accepte'. La fenêtre s'ouvrit et il tapa trois mots.

'Où est-elle ?'

Il ne patienta pas longtemps avant de recevoir un message d'un numéro inconnu sur son téléphone personnel. Ça ne l'étonnait même plus.

 **\- Félicitation Commissaire.**

 **Voilà l'adresse et n'oubliez pas : on vient seul à un rendez-vous galant.**

 **Je ne voudrais que cette pauvre petite suffoque avant vos retrouvailles.**

Il venait de passer un pacte avec le diable.

Elle ne l'aimerait sûrement plus après cela, il se dégoûtait d'ailleurs lui-même, mais elle serait vivante.  
C'est tout ce qui comptait.

 **.**

« Salut Vik, ça f'sait longtemps.

\- Tu viens me libérer, mon prince ?

\- Je t'aurais bien laissé trouver la sortie tout seul mais c'est le dragon qui m'envoie.

\- Le bon Commissaire n'a pas pu supporter l'agonie de sa 'Pupuce' ? C'est mignon et tellement pitoyable. Allez, sors-moi de là, hâte de le voir brûler dans ses propres flammes. »

Le sourire fou du Tueur se reflétait dans les verres de son assistant.  
Il avait gagné.

 **.**

Il n'y avait aucune trace de la microbiologiste dans la pièce, juste une perruque brune sur le sol et une paire de lunettes brisées. Et, éclairé par les projecteurs, le corps crispé et frissonnant de fièvre de son amante.  
C'était une course contre la montre, il n'avait que trop tardé et chaque seconde qui passait était un pas de plus vers la perspective de sa mort.

Elle l'avait floué, c'était à lui de s'en sortir maintenant. Il prit la jeune femme sur son épaule - pas le temps d'être délicat - et se précipita vers la sortie.

Bloquée.

Une voix sourde aux accents tristes traversa le métal de la porte.

« - Je suis désolée, Commissaire, mais _il_ est revenu et la survie de votre chère et tendre n'entrait pas dans ses prévisions. Vous auriez dû accepter depuis le début. »

Voix qui s'éloigna malgré ses cris de plus en plus désespérés et ses vaines tentatives d'enfoncer la porte.  
Il était impuissant.

Il regarda son portable, pas de réseau. Merde !  
Il aurait dû prévenir quelqu'un, le temps que le lieutenant revienne qui sait s'il pourrait toujours la sauver.  
Il avait été tellement con ! Agir en solo au péril de sa propre vie il pouvait l'accepter mais risquer la sienne ? Abruti !

Une pensée traversa soudain son esprit embrumé par le stress et il se précipita vers le frigo qu'il avait vu en arrivant.  
À l'intérieur, une seringue. Pleine. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il pria pour que ce soit les anticorps spécifiques dont avait parlé le médecin, et il piqua dans la veine de la jeune femme.

Elle eut un sursaut et il croisa son regard alors que le sien s'emplissait de larmes quand les deux orbes bruns s'opacifièrent.

Le laissant seul, hurlant comme une bête sauvage alors qu'une odeur d'amande amère atteignait ses narines.

Il l'avait tué.

 **.**

On ne retrouva le Commissaire que trois jours plus tard. Dans un état que les journaux décrivirent comme 'dément'.  
Personne n'avait dit un mot sur ces trois journées mais toute la brigade savait et comprenait.  
Car les caméras n'avaient jamais été coupées, ils avaient tous pu assister à sa déchéance.  
S'interdisant de détourner le regard.

Ignorant qu'à l'autre bout de la ville, le Tueur et l'un d'entre-eux se délectaient du spectacle.  
Sans se douter que de tous ces 'disciples', ils en captureraient une grande partie mais que certains allaient continuer de propager la bonne parole.

À la gloire du cinéma...

 **.**


End file.
